1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to topical cosmetic preparations for improving the oily and unaesthetic appearance of hair and skin. This invention particularly relates to cosmetic preparations containing certain alkoxy or alkylbenzyloxy benzoic acids or their salts.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern cosmetology, researchers continue to look for cosmetic preparations which will reduce the oily and unaesthetic appearance of the hair and scalp caused by excessive secretion of the sebaceous glands. By treating hair and scalp with suitable cosmetic preparations, secretion of the sebaceous glands may be reduced to their normal level and oily hair may be restored to a healthy appearance.
In the past, cosmetic preparations such as shampoos containing sulfur, mercury or tar additives have been used to control seborrhea of the scalp. Unfortunately, prolonged use of these known antiseborrheic additives frequently caused unwanted side effects, without giving really satisfactory results with regard to efficacy and performance properties. Derivatives of benzoic acid esters also have been described as antiseborrheic additives for cosmetic preparations (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,244 and 4,545,984). Nonetheless, a need still exists for topical cosmetic preparations showing enhanced sebosuppressive activity.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cosmetic preparation which exhibits an improved antiseborrheic activity as compared with known preparations but does not contribute to any adverse consequences on the human body.